Celestial Crush
by Sabertooth7
Summary: People acidentally call the wrong number all the time, but what if this fire lover refused to hang up on the blonde girl? Will it lead to friendship, or even love? NaLu.


"Gosh! I keep forgetting to put Levy's number in my phone!" I yelled as I rapidly typed her number in my smartphone as I walked to my home.

It rung for a few minutes, then a muscular 'hello' sounded out.

"Levy? Is this Gajeel?" Gajeel is Levy's 'friend' that she has over a lot.

Levy and I are roommates at an apartment complex a few minutes away from our high school, Fairy Academy, Home of the Fairies.

"No this is Natsu Dragneel, who are you?" Natsu said curiously.

I blushed at my mistake as I checked the number, I quickly realized I typed a '7' instead of a '4'.

"Oops, sorry sir, I must have called the wrong number" I apologized.

"Sir? No, it's Natsu, I only just turned eighteen years old" I turn eighteen in three months.

"Okay, _Natsu_ "The name sounded so foreign on my tongue.

Wait, doesn't Natsu mean 'summer' in japanese?

Cool!

I have no idea what Lucy means...

"Well thanks anyway Natsu, but bye!" I said about to hang up, but the screen wouldn't tap, damn it!

"Wait! I should at least know your name weirdo!" He yelled frantically.

"Oh, well it's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" I answered.

"Okay, Luigi" Natsu nonchalantly said.

"IT'S LUCY YOU IDIOT!" I screamed in to the small rectangular device.

"Ow! Damn it! Okay, Luigi!" He said.

"I'm positive you're doing this on purpose" I sighed.

"Hehe" He smirked.

"Just hang up, my phone is on the fritz" I said.

"No way! You're weird and I'm bored!" He replied.

"What! You're going to hold me digitally hostage!?" I shouted in surprise.

What a freak!

And now he knows my name!?

WAAHHHHH!

"So, Luce, Tell me about yourself" Luce? How cute!

"You first!" I played.

"Fine, I'm eighteen, my closest friend is a icy bastard named Gray, I am infatuated with fire and dragons, my spirit animal is a salamander, um I love hot stuff and I have one big brother who goes to college, and I have a blue pet cat named Happy" He told out.

Gray? Why does that name seem familiar?

"Blue?" I asked.

"It's natural, and I would know, I got him when he was a kitten" Natsu said.

"Okay, I'm seventeen, my closest friend is a bookworm named Levy, I'm a blonde, I love stars and astrology, I like keys and locks and gates, my spirit animal is a bunny, I'm a Cancer zodiac sign, reading is my passion, my favorite hangout is my local Zodiac Cafe, and I have a white dog with a golden nose named Plue" I explained.

Zodiac Cafe is a local coffee shop that I went to with different workers.

They each dress up like a zodiac sign and are addressed as such.

There is Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, two twins named Gemini, Scorpio, Aries, Capricorn, and the assistant manager named Leo or as I call him 'Loke'.

Those are the ones that I am close with and that are in my contact's as such.

There are also Libra and a mother and son named Pisces, but they like to hang out with a girl named Yukino who works there as a waitress.

The manager is known as Celestial Spirit King, he doesn't come out unless there is a problem with his 'spirits'.

I work there part-time as a waitress too while Levy works part-time at the Magnolia bookstore not far.

I heard Gajeel is a mechanic assistant.

"Gold nose?" Natsu asked skeptically.

"YES! DO I HAVE TO BRING UP YOUR BLUE CAT!?" I yelled.

I then thought, 'Gajeel has a black cat doesn't he? It was Panther Lily right? I do remember his bringing the cat over once or twice and he got along with Plue well' I smiled as the memory of the pets playing with Plue's toys and then drinking Lily's favorite, Kiwi Juice, which Levy now buys a lot, 'just in case'.

"So, Luce, you know Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, he is my friend" I said proudly, he even has me in his phone as 'Bunny-Girl' while Levy is 'Shrimp'.

"HE'S MY METAL-HEAD COUSIN!" He yelled.

"Cool a mutual friend, so you're the flame brain!" I laughed.

"Hey! You burn a tree down one time and you're labeled for life!" I giggled at his stupidity.

"A tree?" I asked.

"Okay, it was a small forest, but nobody got hurt!" He pleaded.

"Idiot!" I scolded.

"Happy, Lushi is bullying me~" Natsu moaned to his cat.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Okay, but nice talking to you Lucy, but I got to go feed Happy so you can stop holding my virtually hostage, but I will put you in my phone as 'Luce' with a key emojicon next to it" Then the phone beeped away.

Did he seriously forget that he held _me_ hostage?

I then put that freak in as 'Dragon Slayer' with a dragon emojicon next to it.

I need to get my phone fixed.


End file.
